videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe is a fighting video game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and High Voltage Software and published by Bandai Namco Games in Japan and by Warner Bros. Interactive Studios in the rest of the world for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vista video game consoles. The game is the fourth installment of the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, and the sequel to Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution. It was first released in North America on July 15th, 2014. Like the rest of the series, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe is a non-traditional fighting game where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The games is a crossover title that features characters, items, music, and stages from various Cartoon Network franchises, as well as from several third-party franchises. Development on the game began in 2012, and it was officially announced at E3 2013. The gameplay was designed to be somewhere between that of the faster, more competition-oriented Super Smash Bros. Melee and the slower, more casual-friendly Brawl. New features include having up to eight players fighting at a time on the console versions, support for Nintendo's line of Amiibo (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS), using custom PlayStation Home Avatars (PS3/PS4/PSVita), Xbox Avatars (Xbox 360/Xbox One), and Miis (Wii U/Nintendo 3DS) as playable fighters, post-release downloadable content including additional fighters and stages, and customizable special moves. Some features from previous games in the series were removed, such as the story mode from Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Revolution. Critics applauded the fine-tuning of existing Disney Magical Smash Bros. gameplay elements, but criticized some issues with online play. Both versions sold well, with the Console version selling over nine million copies worldwide by December 2017, and the handheld version selling over five million during the same period. The gameplay of the game mostly rivals to both Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and Disney's Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe, but also maintains it's style and progamming along with it's predecessor. Playable Characters Veretans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage * Space Ghost * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * HIM * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Grim * Billy and Mandy * Hector Con Carne+ * Moxy* * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Omniverse form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Omi * Kimiko * Jack Spicer * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Rodney J. Squirrel* * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Chowder and Kimchi * TOM* * Robotboy* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) * Red Guy+ * Golly Gopher+ Newcomers * Alya the Fox * Chloe the Bee * Cynthia & Luma * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King* * Mordecai and Rigby * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Nicole Watterson* * Penny* * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve* * Steven Universe * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck* * Clarence * Jeff * Ryan* * Terra * Princess Morbucks * Rex Salzar * Flapjack * Captain K'Nuckles * Lance * Ilana* * Octus* * Thrasher & Blastus* * Zak Saturday* * Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear+ * Fuzzy Lumpkins+ * Numbuh 86+ * Craig * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) * Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One & Xbox 360) * PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 & PlayStation Vita) Third Party * Wonder Woman * Astro Boy * Sonic (Sonic Boom form) * Max Steel * Harley Quinn * Frankie Stein+ * Jessicake+ * Shrek+ * Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)+ * Atomic Betty+ * Dan Kuso+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) * Final Destination (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Far Far Away (Shrek 2)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Smash Ball (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) * Assist Trophies (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Kiawe the Cat * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Dalphne Blake * Alfred E. Neuman * Meatwad MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno Boss * Master TV and Crazy TV * Master Core Unlockables * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Characters * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Stages * Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:DC Category:Shrek Category:Astro Boy Category:Max Steel Category:Monster High Category:Sonic The Hedgehog